Can You Help Me?
by ILovePKJ
Summary: After Kevin Jonas breaks off his engagement with Danielle Deleasa he's reputation was trashed, He needs the help of he's bassist Greg Garbowsky and Lilly Coles to help get he's reputation back!
1. Here's THe Plan

--------- Kevin's POV -----------

"Kevin, you're in some major trouble" dad said sitting me down in the living room

"What did I do?" I asked confused

"Ever since you broke off the engagement with Danielle, rumors have been going crazy, saying stuff like... "Your just a heart-breaker!" & "Your up to no go!" my dad explained reading through magazines

"I can't help it if Danielle didn't want me but instead wanted my money!" I said on the verge of tears "I just knew she was the one for me, I loved her!" I said feeling the pain of rejection again

"I know son but we have to help get your up reputation, we have to let people know that you a nice guy" My dad said coming over to sit beside me

"Well, how do we do that?" I asked hopelessly

"That's where Greg comes in!"

"DAD I DON'T THINK MORE PEOPLE THINKING I'M GAY IS GOING TO HELP MY REPUTATION!" I said jumping off the couch

"SON CALM DOWN." My dad said laughing

"Yeah Kev clam down, your like so not my type I would like so never date you duh!" Greg said in a "gay" voice

"Ha ha, Funny Greg!" I said fake laughing, "then explain your plan to me?" I asked still completely confused but interested

"Well I have this friend and she could be just the thing to get you out of this." Greg explained

"How can she help?"

"You see, her name is Lilly Coles and she the perfect girl one of a kind but she acts like she nothing special." Greg said thinking off in space he must really care about her

"What's the plan?"

"WAIT WE WANT TO HEAR TO" Joe and Nick shouted from their rooms, while running down the stairs, how they hear that far away is be on me!

"Okay so here's the plan" Greg explained


	2. Meeting The Lilly

------ LILLY'S POV ------

I woke up this to the most unpleasant thing; water YEAH WATER IN MY FACE! Thanks to a "lovely" friend of mine Greg. "AHH, GREGORY! WHAT DO YOU WANT AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING?" I screamed in his face. Don't get me wrong I love waking up early in the morning BUT at 3:00 AND being woke up with water is NOT the most pleasant thing!

"FINE don't say hi and you missed me, you know just because I haven't seen you in 8 months! I didn't miss you anyway!" Greg said pouting

"WOW Greg what are you three? I mean are you seriously pouting?" I asked clearly amused

"Well, YEAH! You didn't even say hi to me." Greg said STILL pouting

"I'm sorry, HI! " I said jumping on him getting him wet

"That's all I wanted!" He said hugging me back, I guess he didn't care about getting wet

------- FF to that afternoon --------

"Okay Lilly, one of the reasons I'm here is because I need and favor" Greg said kindly

"What do need Greg?" I asked concerned

"Well you see a friend of mine is in some trouble and I know how much you love to helping people so, will you help?" Greg asked.

"Of course I'll help." I said not knowing what I was getting myself into

"GREAT!" Greg said just as the doorbell rang

"Greg, are they already here?" I asked getting mad

"Yes." Greg answered in an embarrassed tone

"FINE, COME ON!" I said getting up to answer the door and dragging Greg along with me, by his ear

"Hello" The tall one said while the others laughed, why are they laughing? Oh yeah I forgot to let go of Greg's ear and his whining about it, BABY!

"Ha ha, Sorry about that! Greg didn't tell me anyone was coming!" I said embarrassed

"Oh we're sorry; we can go if you're busy!" The shortest one said

"No no, its fine come on in!" I said stepping beside to let them in

"We'll, Lilly this Is Kevin, Joe and Nick and guy's this is Lilly Coles" Greg said

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" They all said

"Man, I wish I was you Kevin" Joe said to Kevin in a hushed tone

"What?" I asked confused

"Oh, you didn't say yes?" Nick asked

"Uh, What? Yes to what?" I asked even more confused

"Okay let's all sit down and I'll explain everything" Greg said

-------- FF 10 minutes later -------

"Okay so you're basely saying, Kevin needs me to date him to help his reputation?" I asked making sure I got everything right

"Yes so, well you help me?" Kevin asked looking Helpless, how can I say no to that?

"Sure!" I said

"Thanks so much! I guess we need to get to know each other, how about you come to my parents tonight to eat?" Kevin asked

"Sounds good!" I said showing them out

"Well, I need to go get ready, come on Greg your helping!" I said laughing while Greg was complaining as I was dragging him up to my room by his ear.


	3. Meeting The Family

Chapter Three: Meeting The Family

--------- Kevin's POV (Meeting Lily) ----------

"Hello" I said trying not to laugh at the scene in front of me, picture this image a girl holding Greg by the ear yelling at him ha ha!

"Ha ha, Sorry about that! Greg didn't tell me anyone was coming!" She said embarrassed

"Oh we're sorry; we can go if you're busy!" Nick said

"No no, its fine come on in!" she said stepping beside to let us in. As I walked by her, I couldn't help but smile as I smelt the most beautiful thing ever a mixture of black raspberry's and vanilla

"We'll, Lilly this Is Kevin, Joe and Nick and guy's this is Lilly Coles" Greg said

What a prefect name for her a name of an angel! She's perfect and beautiful; with her long blond hair and her ocean blue eyes!

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" My brothers and I said

"Man, I wish I was you Kevin" Joe said to me in a hushed tone, I'm glad I'm me!

"What?" she asked confused, way to go Joe; you just had to say something!

"Oh, you didn't say yes?" Nick asked, ah thank you Nick for changing the subject!

"Uh, What? Yes to what?" she asked even more confused, WAIT no she has the say yes!

"Okay let's all sit down and I'll explain everything" Greg said

-------- FF 10 minutes later -------  
"Okay so you're basely saying, Kevin needs me to date him to help his rep?" she asked making sure she got everything right

"Yes so, well you help me?" I asked Helpless, she can't say no to me… right?

"Sure!" she said and when she said that I was on could nine!

"Thanks so much! I guess we need to get to know each other, how about you come to my parents tonight to eat?" I asked

"Sounds good!" she said showing us out

---------- Kevin's POV ----------  
As soon as Me, Joe and Nick walked through the door we were bombarded with questions; "did she say yes?" "What's she like?" "Is she pretty?" "What does she look like?" and on and on!

"QUITE!!! Okay, she said yes, She's very nice, yes she's pretty and you'll get to see what she looks like tonight I invited her for dinner in two hours." I said out of breath, "GOSH GUYS A MEAN REALLY, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS?"

"Sorry Kevin ok, great everyone go get ready!" My mom said

As I walked into my room I started thinking about Lily, She seems very nice and sweet and of course she's beautiful! But I can't let my heart be broken again, but… I think she's the only one that can help me.

I got dressed in Black dress paints, a green dress shirt, a black tie and my boots of course!

Just as I walking down stairs I heard the doorbell ring, OH NO SHE'S HERE I've got to get to the door before anyone else! Just as that thought crossed my mind; my dad and I locked eyes, NO if he answers the door say hello to the embarrassment! NO, I'm too late he's already opening the door and a part of me just died as he said hello.

------- Lilly's POV -------

"Okay before we ring the doorbell, do I look ok?" I asked Greg for probably the ninth time tonight

"YES, FOR THE NINTH TIME TONIGH YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Greg said more liked screamed but I don't blame him.

As Greg ranged the doorbell I look down at myself again, I guess I looked ok; I was wearing and Green dress shirt, a black skirt, a black vest and boots…… I guess I looked ok.

"Hello, I'm Kevin's dad" an older version of Kevin said

"Hello, Mr. Jonas!" I said shaking his hand looking happy but on the inside I was shaking like a leaf!

"HEY LILLY… GREG, Come on in!" Kevin said looking out of breath

"Hello Kevin." I said walking in after Greg

And as soon as I saw Kevin I started busting out laughing, there he was wearing a guy's version of what I was wearing!

"What's so funny, Lilly?" Kevin asked looking hurt and confused

"K-Kevin l-look at what y-your wearing a-and look at w-what I-I'm wearing" I tried to say through my laughter. And then it clicked and he started laughing and then everyone else joined

"Wow, look its mini me!" Kevin said trying to do the creepy voice but failing and a new set of laughter begin!

"Wow, that's awesome Kev!" I said after my laughter died down

"Well now that we're done laughing, come introduce us to your friend Kevin" A women said I guess was his mom

"Ok guy's this is Lilly Coles, and Lilly this is my other brother Frankie, my mom and my dad and you've already met Joe and Nick." Kevin said

"Hello it's nice to meet you!" I said truly happy about meeting them

"You're right Kevin she is pretty!" Frankie said looking up at me and at that moment my heart almost leaped out of my chest Kevin thought I was pretty! And out of the corner of my eye, I could have promised Kevin blushed!

"Well come let's eat!" Mr. Jonas said going to set down

------- Kevin's POV (After Dinner) --------

During dinner I couldn't take my eyes off Lilly and she caught me and few times but always made a joke out of it like "I know I'm like a art piece you can't take your eyes off me!" but you could tell she didn't even think she was worth looking at but she's so beautiful I don't get it, she's going to be a hard puzzle to figure out but I think I'm going to enjoy the game.

After we got done eating Lilly insisted on washing the dishes and mom insisted that she didn't and MAN that girl is hard headed but mom won after Greg stepped in to help.=

"Hey Lilly, can we go outside to talk?" I asked still not being able to take my eyes off her

"NO, LILLY SAID THAT WE COULD TALK ABOUT PICK UP LINES" Joe said as he so rudely butted in!

"I'll tell ya what, Joe I'll tell you all my pick-up lines now and Kevin I'll talk to you right after! Ok?" Lily asked I could tell she would be a good mother able to stop a fight before it even started

"Ok!" Joe and I said at the same time

"Wait; let's make this fun how about you use your "quote and unquote" pick-up lines on me, Kevin and Joe?" Nick said coming out of nowhere

"Ok" We all said

"Joe: Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print"

"Nick: Baby, you must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet."

"Kevin: Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business."

"Ok Joe play along with me! Lilly: Crap. Something is wrong with my cell phone. Joe: Oh Really. What is that? Lily: It's just that...your numbers not in it." And the Joe took her phone away and put his number in it. JOE BACK OFF THAT'S MY GIRL!

Nick, You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me." Oh believe me Lilly it's not that hard

"Hey Kevin, Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" Lily said and then started to walk by me. I wanted to say "babe you already stole my heart" but I didn't

"Hey Joe, can I borrow a quarter? Joe: "What for?" Lilly: I want to call your mother and thank her.

"Nick, if you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you."

"Ok last one! Kevin, if I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden." Why did my heart fly when she said that?

"Those are awesome! Mind if I use them?" Joe asked Lilly

"Sure, I don't care"

"Lilly…?"

"Not on me Joe!" Lilly said cutting Joe off before he could say anything. TAKE THAT JOE HA!

"Ok Kev we can go talk now." Lilly said turning to face me. Suddenly I was very nervous


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let's move to France and get married **

**Kevin's POV**

Lilly and I just walked outside for awhile when until I finely worked up the nerve to talk "So Lilly I want to talk more about our quote unquote relationship," I said turning to face her "I want to know how you want to handle this" I said stopping to sit on a bench beside Lilly

"Well to be honest Kevin, I don't know anything about this; so you tell me."

"Okay, I think we should go to starbuks in the morning and if you're not busy the rest of the day just hang out. And then just kind of take it form there." I said facing her, just looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining on her angelic face

"Sounds good but I'm suppose to hang out with my friend's tomorrow afternoon, so how about you invited Nick and Joe along for the part of the day?" Lilly said never taking her eyes off mine

"Okay, I'm sure they'll want to come." I said as we started to walk into the house "Guys we're back!" I yelled as we walked through the door

"Great cause Lilly we need to get going." Greg said coming out of the living room

"Okay, goodbye everyone," Lilly said waving to everyone and then turning to face me "Here's my number Kevin call me when you want to go out for coffee. I'm an early bird so don't worry about waking me up." She said handing me her number as she was walking out the door

"Okay, but try NOT to dress like me tomorrow okay?" I said trying not to laugh

"Oh come on Kevin you KNOW you dressed like ME, besides I wear it better!" She said laughing and sending me a wink as she jumped in the car; she left leaving me speechless,,, which believe me was hard to do!

Lilly's POV

"Guys do we really HAVE to do this?" I asked as my friends insisted on helping me get really for my quote unquote date with Kevin "We are only going for coffee and then you guys, Joe and Nick will be there the rest of our date" I said whining as they we're trying to make me wear PINK, incase you haven't notice I hate pink!

"Fine, fine pick whatever you want!" Rosie said finally giving up and dragging Christina out of my room so I could get ready

I went to my closet trying to fine something to wear. "Let's see ummm PERFECT!" I put on a pair of jeans (not sinkeing jeans I hate them) and gray winter boots, purple shirt and a gray jacket "There not to bad" I said looking into the mirror

"Okay guys how do I look?" I asked as I walked down stairs

"Great!" Christina said making me spin around

_Knock… knock _

"Coming," I said as I pushed Christina and Rosie into my bedroom and running to answer the door "Hey Kev, You look great," I said looking at him. He was wearing a purple shirt, a gray vest, a pair of jeans and a pair of gray boots "But are we always going to match?" I asked clearly humored.

"Ha ha you tell me Lilly," Kevin said laughing "You look beautiful, are you ready to go?" Kevin asked pointing towards the car

Yeah, let's go." I said and we were on our way to the car "Thank you" I thanked Kevin for opening the door for me as I got into the car

The drive was quite but very fasted "Are you going to be opening every door for me today?" I asked Kevin as her open to car door for me

"Yes you see I think guys should still open doors for girls every chance they get, every time. They should still try to take care of her as much a possible. She's like a princess no matter what!" Kevin said and I that moment I knew he was the one

"That has got to be the sweeties thing I have ever heard." I said still in aww of him

"Will it's the truth, after you my lady." Kevin said bowing as he open the door for me again

"Thank you kind sir," I said bowing and I heard a _click_ hello "You think that well be in the news tomorrow are today?" I asked Kevin with a amused smile in my face

"Today I can see the headlines now "Kevin Jonas getting over Danielle a little too soon?" Kevin said as we walked into the coffee shop

"What do you want to drink?" Kevin asked as we stepped up to the counter

"Umm hot chocolate please." I said getting out my wallet to pay

"I don't think so I'm not letting my girlfriend pay!" Kevin said sending me a wink and making me put up my wallet

"Whatever you say darling," I said sending him a wink as well and I would be lying if I said I didn't see him blush "I'm going to go get us a table" I said walking away to find a table

As we were drinking our coffee and hot chocolate I decided that we better get to know each other better "So Kevin let's get to know each other better, 20 questions?" I asked after taking a sip of hot chocolate

"Sure ladies first" Kevin said

"Okay, favorite color?" I asked leaning back in me sit

"Green," Kevin answered "Favorite sport?"

"Green is my favorite color to! Anyways my favorite sport is baseball without a doubt! I love to Yankees, Dodgers and the Cardinals." I said I trying to keep it short but I could go on and on about baseball "Favorite cookie?" I asked with laughter what can I say I'm random

"I also love baseball and the Yankees and the Dodgers. You should talk to Nick you guys would get along great. And as for my favorite cookie Oreo's! Umm what do you do for a living?" Kevin asked clearly interested

"I'm a photographer and I love it!" I said getting ready to ask a question but I saw something that caught my eye "Kevin where are your brothers?" I asked

"Umm at home, why" Kevin asked clearly confused as to why I'm asking

"Because I see dumb and dumber sitting at the booth across form us." I said trying not to laugh at Joe it looked like he was trying to read our lips

"Wow, I'm going to go talk to them." Kevin said fixing to get up but I stopped him before he could "What is it Lilly?" Kevin asked

"Do you want to just yell at them our do you want to prank them and THEN yell at them?" I asked forming a plan in my mind

"What do you have in mind?" Kevin said with a creepy smile on his face

"Okay, but first stop smiling because it's creepy." I said sternly and he stopped "Okay he's what we do" I said leaning closer to him=

Joe and Nick's POV

_Man I can't believe Joe made me come down here _Nick thought to himself

"Hey Nick check in out, their leading really close together do you think they going to kiss do ya do ya?" Joe said jumping up and down in the seat

"No, because they just moved away!" I said getting annoyed

"Hey shh they talking" Joe said putting his hand over my mouth

"Let's do it Kevin I love you and you love me," Lilly said taking he hand "Let's go get married forget about your family and reputation I want you!" Lilly said sitting in Kevin's lap

"I love you to Lilly, let's move to France and get married will pay people to think we were kidnapped, it's perfect! I want you and I can't wait any longer!" Kevin said as they kissed and then they were fixing to leave

"NO STOP," me and Nick shouted "You were just going to leave, why?" I asked

"GOTCHA!" They screamed "I saw you so we deiced to have a little fun" Lilly said as her and Kevin laughed

"Not funny you guys!" Nick yelled at them

"Oh come on Nick you know you want to laugh" Lilly said making funny face trying to get nick to laugh and it worked

"To the mall!" Joe yelled running out the coffee shop


End file.
